


you still have a wish

by schnaf



Series: im-prompt-u challenge [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, after all i needed to use the prompt too, hehe, noooo of course there's a plot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Dan wants to have anonymous sex. Phil agrees.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: im-prompt-u challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969618
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	you still have a wish

**Author's Note:**

> oof i wanted to write smut again for a loooong time. but sadly, all the other prompts gave me different ideas :( well, here i am. i picked the prompt 'wish' and thus fulfilled my wish too. hehe. :D

"You still have a wish."

Dan lifts his head, he looks at Phil. They're sitting on the couch, both reading until Phil decided to take a break to remind him of his wish.

Now that he's got Dan's attention, he continues. "Have you thought of something yet?"

Dan smirks, he stretches his foot so he can let the toes wander over Phil's leg. Upwards, upwards, upwards, until Phil closes his eyes - then he stops abruptly. Before Phil can complain, he answers his question, though. "Does sex count?"

"If you need to wish for sex... Or do you have something special in mind?" Phil grins at him, he grabs his foot just in case he's considering moving it away. No, no need to worry, they could just continue.

It wouldn't be the fulfillment of his wish, though. "Yeah, I do. I want to have anonymous sex. Something quick, at a public place, dirty, meaningless, anonymous."

Phil's face drops, his shoulders too. "Oh. Okay."

Oh, Dan would love to reach out, to comfort him to tell him he doesn't need to feel bad about it. But somehow, it feels inappropriate.

~*~*~

Dan's heart is racing. God, he's so nervous - excited, that's for sure, but also nervous, undeniably. He's never done something like that before - well, maybe when he had sex with Phil on the first day they met? Maybe the one time he and Phil hooked up at the radio station? Maybe -

But it's different now. Because on all these occasions, he had Phil on his side. Now, he's alone and it feels like a walk of shame.

A walk of shame. Yet, at the same time, it turns him on, it turns him on so fucking much. The thrill, the uncertainty - but oh, he does know what to expect, he knows he's going to have sex soon. He's already hard, he was hard already on his way here - Dan spent the last part of his trip on the tube trying to hide the bulge in his trousers. Oh god, even though he feels kind of dirty, even though it feels kind of wrong, he can't help but be turned on.

Well, now here he is. In the train station's public restroom. Dan had a rundown room in mind, with doors swinging in the wind but even though it lacks the aesthetic, he's quite glad about the spotless interior.

Okay. Now he just has to find his date. Pretty easy, in theory - there's just one occupied stall, but he can only see a pair of feet, the door is still unlocked. Dan checks his phone yet again to make sure he entered the correct bathroom.

Yes, he did. So Dan takes a deep breath before opening the second door to the right.

He doesn't get to take in his surroundings. As soon as he walks through the door, the person inside pins him to the wall, shoving his leg between Dan's. He wouldn't have expected that, he wouldn't have expected them to start right away, but hey, he won't complain. After all, he came prepared.

His face is close to Dan's, so close - Dan's about to lean in for a kiss but then he moves his head a bit more. His mouth now is directly next to Dan's ear. "Finally."

Dan reaches out, he places his hand on his hips, pulling him closer. Luckily, his hookup doesn't plan to keep up the teasing - he gladly accepts Dan's silent prompt. His leg moves a bit, rubbing against his dick and Dan moans because - shit, now that he's here, he’s lost all inhibitions, now he's just horny. And this movement really plays into his hands.

It doesn't mean his hookup stays quiet, though. "Are you okay with kissing?"

Dan grins. Oh, there's no way he'd answer this question with 'no'. He came here to get the full package, not just some dick up his ass. "Come on. We don't have to be that strict."

"Didn't plan to." A smirk, then -

Dan closes his eyes as their lips meet. Shit, he's good, he's such a good kisser and Dan can't help but to cling on, to bury his hands in the guy's hair, holding on, pulling him closer, he isn't quite sure which.

Then, all of a sudden - fingers. Further downwards. Trailing over his bulge, pausing there for a bit before they continue on to the zipper. Dan shivers as he pulls it open, bit by bit, the sound of the zipper echoing his ears. Sure, they're going pretty fast and he didn't expect that but still, it's the right thing to do. He's so horny, he really needs -

God. Yes.

A hand around his dick. Dan can't focus on the kiss anymore - his head sinks against the wall, he moans. Maybe his hookup wants to make fun of him for being that hard already - he can hear him giggle - but oh, he doesn't care, he just doesn't care anymore. All he cares about is satisfaction.

It’s not just about that, though. Dan can feel he’s hard too, so... Nah, they're not rushingt _only_ because of him. They both want it, they both need it.

So Dan doesn't hesitate. He lets go of his counterpart's hair, moving his hands downwards until he can open his trousers too. God, it feels so strange to lose his trousers in such a setting, it feels so strange to look at his counterpart's dick in such a setting, but -

'Strange' doesn't mean it turns Dan off. Quite the opposite.

No time to elaborate on that further. There are hands on his shoulders, applying pressure. And Dan is absolutely willing to follow them, to follow their unspoken request - he turns around, facing the wall and placing his hands on it for support. He moans when he feels a hand of his stomach, tenderly caressing him, the softness being in stark contrast to them just desperately undressing each other.

Then -

Dan's head drops against the wall. His moans grow louder. And finally, he can hear the other guy moan too.

~*~*~

Dan's phone dings. Even though he enjoyed looking out of the window, reminiscing on the past hour, Dan pulls it out, checking the incoming message.

It's from Phil. 'Where are you?'

Oh, Phil... God, he's really glad to return to their place now. So he hurries to answer him. 'On the tube.'

Phil's next message follows immediately. 'Ah, you're done already? Not looking for the next hookup?'

Dan can't hide a grin as he types another text. 'Oh no, not necessary. I had a pretty good time.'

This time, his phone stays silent. Thus, Dan lifts his head again, looking at the passing houses. He really, really can't wait to return home, to return to Phil - he can't stand the distance, he needs to be around Phil again.

Apparently, Phil misses him too. His phone pings again. 'So... Can I come over or do I need to keep the distance?'

Dan frowns. What does he mean? Does he want to pick him up at the station? Or -

He lifts his head. And - there's Phil. Right in front of him, still holding his phone. He doesn't wait for an answer, though - he just drops on the seat across Dan.

His smile is slightly mocking. "So... A pretty good time, you said?"

~*~*~

_Phil's face drops, his shoulders too. "Oh. Okay."_

_Oh, Dan would love to reach out, to comfort him to tell him he doesn't need to feel bad about it. But somehow, it feels inappropriate._

Laughing feels inappropriate too. Still, Dan can't hold back. He leans over, pinching Phil in the side.

"With you. I want to have dirty meaningless sex with you, you idiot."


End file.
